corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Satoshi Mochida/Gallery
Gallery |-|Games = CORPSE-PARTY Satoshi106.PNG|Satoshi's character portrait Satoshi'sPC Sprite.gif|Satoshi's sprite CORPSE PARTY -Rebuilt- SatoshiRebuild.png|Satoshi's full profile SatoshiRebuildEC.png|Satoshi's sprite sheet Corpse Party (PC) Cover 3.PNG|Satoshi, Yuka Mochida and Yuuya Kizami in Corpse Party: BloodCovered 1+2+3 Japanese Limited Edition cover Cover 6.PNG|Satoshi and others in Corpse Party: BloodCovered 5 Japanese cover Satoshi emotions.png|Satoshi's character portraits 01 satoshi (2) gim 00000000.png|Satoshi's sprite sheet Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) CPBC.jpg|Satoshi, Naomi Nakashima, Seiko Shinohara, Yuka Mochida, and Sachiko Shinozaki on Corpse Party Japanese cover SatoshiFull.png|Satoshi's full profile SatoshiEmotions.png|Satoshi's character portraits Satoshi's Sprites.png|Satoshi's sprite All-earthquake.png|Satoshi and others during the earthquake Satoshi stabbed.png|Satoshi stabbed with scissors by Tohko Kirisaki Characters.png|Satoshi in the group photo CP-group-class.png|Satoshi and others in their classroom (unused CG) Corpse Party (3DS) satoshi's sprites copy.png|Satoshi's sprite sheet Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Classroom 2-9's students doing the Sachiko After All 's charm.jpg|Satosi aout to perform Sachiko Ever After with others on Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Limited Edition Box Cover Art (Japanese) satoshibossprites.png|Satoshi's character portraits BoS-Satoshi-Yui.png|Satoshi is mistaken for Tsukasa Mikuni by Yui Shishido BoS-Yui-sick0.png|Satoshi and Monet watching over Yui BoS-Yui-sick.png|Satoshi and Monet seeing Yui wake up BoS-Satoshi-Yui-mark.png|Satoshi talking with Yui SatoshiOpening.jpg|Satoshi in the second opening of Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U Satoshi2uchart.png|Satoshi's character portraits satoshi2_a18.png|Swimsuit Satoshi 2U-Satsuki-Satoshi-Yuka.png|Satsuki Mizuhara introducing herself to Satoshi and Yuka Naomi-Satoshi-nurse.png|Satoshi and Naomi Nakashima as a nurse Tohko-Satoshi-2U.png|Satoshi lying on Tohko Kirisaki Naomi-Satoshi-chase.png|Satoshi being chased by Naomi 2U-Satoshi-Satsuki.png|Satoshi getting a "prize" from Satsuki 2U-romcom.png|Satsuki, Naomi, Yui, Ayumi Shinozaki, Yuka and Tohko trying to win Satoshi's heart 2U-all-1.png|Satoshi with the others in the main hall 2U-all-2.png|Satoshi with the others in the main hall 2U-all-3.png|Satoshi with the others in the main hall 2U-all-4.png|Satoshi with the others in the main hall 2U-all-5.png|Satoshi with the others in the main hall 2U-all-6.png|Satoshi with the others in the main hall 2U-cooking1.png|Satoshi as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking2.png|Satoshi as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking3.png|Satoshi as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking4.png|Satoshi as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking5.png|Satoshi as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking6.png|Satoshi as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking7.png|Satoshi as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking8.png|Satoshi as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking9.png|Satoshi as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking10.png|Satoshi as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking11.png|Satoshi as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking12.png|Satoshi as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking13.png|Satoshi as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking14.png|Satoshi as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking15.png|Satoshi as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking16.png|Satoshi as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking17.png|Satoshi as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking18.png|Satoshi as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking19.png|Satoshi as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking20.png|Satoshi as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking21.png|Satoshi as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking22.png|Satoshi as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking23.png|Satoshi as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking24.png|Satoshi as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking25.png|Satoshi as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking26.png|Satoshi as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking-temp0.png|Template found in the game files 2U-cooking-temp1.png|Template found in the game files 2U-cooking-temp2.png|Template found in the game files 2U-swim.png|Satoshi with the others in the pool 2U-swim2.png|Satoshi and Yoshiki Kishinuma helping Sachiko Shinozaki to swim 2U-satoshi-profile.png|Satoshi's personal data ss_effea6f090bc44d3e0e9d3362765c04bc4c9406c.600x338.jpg|Satoshi's personal data Corpse Party: Blood Drive BD-Kisaragi.jpg|Satoshi in a group photo with Sakutaro Morishige, Naomi, Seiko, Ayumi, Yoshiki, and Mayu Suzumoto BD-Kisaragi2.jpg|Satoshi in a group photo with some of his classmates' faces blackened BD-Satoshi-moon.jpg|Satoshi staring at the moon BD-Satoshi-moon2.jpg|Satoshi staring at the black orb that blocked the moon BD-onsen-group.jpg|Satoshi in a group photo with Naomi, Kuon Niwa, Yuka, and Satsuki near The Mochida Hot Spring BD-Kisaragi3.jpg|Satoshi in a group photo withhis face blackened BD-Yuka-Sachi.jpg|Satoshi carrying possessed Yuka on his back BD-fin.png|Satoshi in a group picture withs ome of his classmates' faces invisible BD-fin2.png|Satoshi in a group picture without Ayumi and Yoshiki Chapter05 EN.png|Satoshi in the Chapter 05 save icon chara_01_05_a.png|Satoshi's model texture Adv message bg CHAP00.png|Satoshi in the Chapter 00 To be continued CG Adv message bg CHAP04.png|Satoshi in the Chapter 04 To be continued CG Adv message bg CHAP09.png|Satoshi in the Chapter 09 To be continued CG BD-gameplay.jpg|Satoshi searching around the classroom in the Nirvana with a flashlight Corpse Party 2: Dead Patient Dp chara satoshi.jpg|Satoshi's full profile and character summary (Japanese) |-|Manga = Corpse Party: Blood Covered Blood Covered Vol 4.jpg|Satoshi with Yuka Mochida on Volume 4 cover Blood Covered Vol 5.jpg|Satoshi and Naomi Nakashima on Volume 5 cover Blood Covered Vol 9.jpg|Satoshi and Ayumi Shinozaki on Volume 9 cover Blood Covered Vol 10.jpg|Satoshi and Naomi on Volume 10 cover Blood Covered Vol 1 Alt.jpg|Satoshi, Naomi and Seiko Shinohara on Volume 1 alternative cover Blood Covered Vol 3 Alt.jpg|Satoshi, Naho Saenoki and Mayu Suzumoto on Volume 3 alternative cover Blood Covered Vol 4 Alt.jpg|Satoshi, Yuuya Kizami and Sakutaro Morishige on Volume 4 alternative cover Blood Covered Vol 5 Alt.jpg|Satoshi, Yuka and Naho on Volume 5 alternative cover Blood Covered Vol 7 Alt.jpg|Satoshi, Yui Shishido and Sakutaro on Volume 7 alternative cover BC-curse1-cover.jpg|Satoshi, Yuka, Naomi, Seiko, Ayumi, Yoshiki Kishinuma, Mayu, Sakutaro, and Yui on Curse 1 cover BC-curse8-cover.jpg|Satoshi and others on Curse 8 cover BC-curse12-cover.jpg|Satoshi and others on Curse 12 cover BC-curse15-cover.jpg|Satoshi and others on Curse 15 cover BC-curse46-cover.jpg|Satoshi and others on Curse 48 cover BC-Naomi-suicide.jpg|Satoshi watching Naomi throwing herself from the school's rooftop BC-manga-Satoshi-Yuka.png|Satoshi and Yuka BC-manga-Satoshi-Yuka2.png|Yuka playing with Satoshi BC-manga-Satoshi.png|Satoshi reading BC-manga-Satoshi2.png|Close-up of Satoshi BC-manga-Satoshi3.png|Close-up of Satoshi BC-manga-Satoshi4.png|Close-up of Satoshi BC-manga-Satoshi-scream.jpg|Satoshi screaming SatoshiMaid.png|Satoshi as a maid Corpseparty; Musume MU-SATOSHI-3.png|Satoshi's character introduction MU-SATOSHI-1.png|Satosho shouting, calling for Yuka MU-SATOSHI-2.png|Satoshi and Naomi MU-SATOSHI-4.png|Closeup on Satoshi MU-SATOSHI-5.png|Naomi clinging on Satoshi Corpse Party: Another Child Kisaragi-another-child.jpg|Satoshi appearing in the background of the page with Yuka, Naomi and Yui Corpse Party: Book of Shadows BOS-SATOSHI-1.png|Closeup on Satoshi BOS-SATOSHI-2.png|Closeup on Satoshi BOS-SATOSHI-3.png|Satoshi stabbed with scissors |-|Novels = Corpse Party BloodCovered: ...Repeated Fear Vol. 1 Bcrf-novel.png|Satoshi and others about to perform Sachiko Ever After Corpse Party BloodCovered: ...Repeated Fear Vol. 2 Bcrf-novel-bottom.jpg|Satoshi and Yuka Mochida on the cover |-|OVAs = Corpse Party: Missing Footage Satoshi-bath.PNG|Satoshi talking to Yuka Mochida Yukaandsatoshi.png|Satoshi and Yuka walking to school Class.png|Satoshi with his friends ''Corpse Party: Tortured Souls Tortured Souls characters.png|Satoshi's full profile along with others Satoshi and Yoshiki TS 1.PNG|Satoshi and Yoshiki Kishinuma Satoshi and Yoshiki TS 2.PNG|Satoshi and Yoshiki Satoshi and Sakutaro TS 1.PNG|Satoshi and Sakutaro Morishige Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-002.jpg|Satoshi with others getting ready to do the charm Satoshi and Yuka TS 1.PNG|Satoshi and Yuka doing the charm Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-013.jpg|Satoshi in Heavenly Host Elementary School Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-023.jpg|Satoshi and Yuka Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-027.jpg|Satoshi and Naho Saenoki Satoshi and Naomi.jpg|Satoshi and Naomi Nakashima Satoshi.jpg|Satoshi Mochida |-|CDs = ''Corpse Party: BloodCovered Drama CD BC1 Cover.jpg|Satoshi with Yoshiki Kishinuma, Naomi Nakashima, Ayumi Shinozaki and Yuka Mochida on the cover Corpse Party: BloodCovered Drama CD Vol.2 BC2 Cover.jpg|Satoshi with Yoshiki, Yuuya Kizami, Sakutaro Morishige and Kensuke Kurosaki on the cover CorpsePartyBloodCoveredDramaCDVol2.jpg|Satoshi with Naomi, Seiko Shinohara, and Yoshiki on tracklist page Corpse Party: Book of Shadows PROJECT DOLLIES CP-BoS-project-dollies.jpg|Satoshi with Naomi Nakashima, Yuka Mochida, and Tsukasa Mikuni on the cover. Corpse Party Whisper of the Nightmare "♂Scorpion♂" Corpse-party-whisper-scorpion.jpg|Satoshi with Kensuke, Sakutaro and Tsukasa on the cover Corpse Party 2: DEAD PATIENT Drama CD Vol.2 DramaCD-DP-vol2.jpg|Satoshi on the cover of Corpse Party 2: DEAD PATIENT Drama CD Vol.2 |-| Movies = Corpse Party Satomi.png|Satoshi and Naomi holding hands during preparation of the Kisaragi Festival. Satoshi death.png|Satoshi's death |-|Misc. = Miscellaneous Kisaragi-summerboys.jpg|January 2012’s “Comments from the Staff” from GANGAN JOKER drawn by Toshimi Shinomiya Satoshi PC versions.JPG|Satoshi's design in Corpse Party PC version from Corpse Party: BLOOD DRIVE Series Complete Fanbook Naomi-karuta.jpg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "き", drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Karuta-Satoshi-yuka.jpg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "ふ", drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Cafe-satoshi.jpg|Art of Satoshi by Sakuya Kamishiro SatoshiKizamiTC.jpg|Satoshi along with Yuuya Kizami in a Steam Trading Card SatoshiSticker.png|Satoshi sticker for Android/iOS drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro SatoshiSticker2.png|Satoshi sticker for Android/iOS drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Satoshi-Yuka-art.jpg|Art of Satoshi and young Yuka Mochida by Sakuya Kamishiro Corpse satoshi 02.jpg|Satoshi and Yuka art by Sakuya Kamishiro SatoshiKizamiArtwork.png|Satoshi along with the other students drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Promotional Art BD-bromide.jpg|Satoshi seen on a bromide of Yoshiki Kishinuma and Yuuya Kizami Cps countdown.jpg|Promotional art for release date of Corpse Party: BloodCovered Drama CD Satoshi-cp2dp-promo.jpg|Satoshi's portrait for Corpse Party 2: DEAD PATIENT NEUES; Extra Chapter "Satoshi Mochida Part 1" Category:Gallery